School Time Nigtmare
by candycrasie
Summary: Something happens so that everybody that was in OPS at night turned into kids, now will Hetty make them go back to school? Kid!Fic
1. What happened?

School Time Nightmares

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **own NCIS:LA

This just popped into my head one day.

"Ah Man I had a terrible nightmare," Deeks paused to remember a little bit more. "I dreamt that there was smoke in the building and we got knocked out by it somehow." Kensi groaned, while Sam and Callen tried to ignore Deeks' loud talking. It wasn't that he was yelling it was just that all of their heads hurt.

Not getting the wanted response from his teammates, Deeks tried to pry his eyes open but found that they had crust over while he slept. To tired from his nightmare he let it be, then sighing he fell back down to whatever soft thing was lying beneath him, till it decided to whimper in pain. Shooting straight up Deeks' eyes popped open, no longer crusty, to see what he had laid on.

Turning he say Eric lying on the floor curled in a ball. Kensi, Sam, and Callen had come over when they heard the whimper and were surprised to see a recognizably smaller Eric. They all gasped at what was now Eric – mostly because of how cute the geek looked as a kid. But nobody dared to touch him, afraid they would hurt him.

"What has you all gasping?" came a squeaky voice.

They didn't need to turn because Hetty spoke up. "They are gasping because you all look about fifteen to twenty years younger, Ms. Jones."

Looking at each other they realized that Hetty was right, they looked like KIDS!


	2. Awake

School Time Nightmare

I don't Own NCIS:LA

They turned to Hetty, the hurt –but cute – Eric forgotten.

"That's not possible, how is that possible? Spouted Deeks, terrified about being a kid again.

Before she could answer Callen yelled at Deeks, "You're right, it's not possible-"

"Are we on the same page?" Deeks interrupted.

"Yeah I think you are." Kensi answered astonished.

"That's weird." Nell stated, while Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Then we're hallucinating." Callen finished.

"A mass hallucination, how could that happen?" Sam questioned.

"Something in the vents?" was Kensi's suggestion.

They let that thought sink in before Nell crushed that hope by saying, "Not possible the Vents get filtered for contagions."

Taking the silence as her cue, Hetty cleared her throat and said. "This is not a hallucination Mr. Callen. All of us are fifteen to twenty years younger. This is why I want each and every one of you to report to Ms. Schwartz."

"For what?" asked Callen even though he already knew the answer.

"Well to get a physical, of course. We don't know what effect this has had on your bodies, so we need to be sure that you're in the best condition possible." Hetty being Hetty said that all with a mostly straight face – except or a slight smile – even though everyone else guessed that she was just happy to make Callen go to the doctor.

"Are you sure we're not hallucinating?" asked Deeks again, scared to see what the doctor would say.

"We-" Kensi didn't get to finish because Sam yelped and grabbed to cover his left shoulder, pulling it away from the smirking Eric saying, "I don't think so guys."


	3. Hungry Hearing

School Time Nightmare

I don't own NCIS: LA

"Why the hell did you do that Eric?" Sam howled as he got up and loomed threaten over him.

"To see if we were dreaming!" He chirped happily as if he has no care in the world.

Sam's face twisted into something between confusion at Eric's stupidity and annoyance that is usually reserved for Deeks.

Callen looked back at them but turned to Hetty. Before he could speak she raised her hand to stop him. "You will all go to see Ms. Schwartz, understand?"

"Hetty we don't need to see the doctor!" yelled Callen as he stared down at her. He had a feeling that it wouldn't matter what he said they would all end up on the cold metal slab to get a check up.

Staring back up unfazed by his tone, she turned away from her young agents and started walking towards the door.

Looking at the defeated faces of his coworkers, Deeks knew that they lost but still had an unanswered question. "Wait, we still have to go to Rose, so," he brought out the 'so' a little. "Can we … ugh … ya know, stop for something to … uh … eat?" He pronounced the last part of the sentence with hesitation building with each word.

Hetty looked at him with that face that he could never decipher but knew that there was no chance of getting food before their check ups. "Mr. Deeks we won't be stopping on the way to the morgue because it may interfere with your physical."

"Actually I'm a little hungry too." Nell stated with a raised hand and added.

"I didn't eat last night."

"Yeah, I didn't either!" Kensi put in.

Glancing at his coworkers Sam suggested, "Maybe it would be a good idea to eat, I mean what harm can food do?"

Hetty looked around at the hungry agents then to Callen – a smirking Callen. He simply shrugged his shoulders letting her know that it was entirely her call.

Sighing Hetty was about to give in till a sharp ringing cut through the air. Turning to find the noise the agents could hear it coming from the direction of the wardrobe department. Callen pulled the gun from his long forgotten holster and raised it in that direction signaling the others to do the same. Once guns were drawn they slowly moved toward the clothes ready to take on whatever psycho was waiting for them.


End file.
